Lettre de Fan
by Eiluu
Summary: "Je sais que tu ne vois pas, amour. Derrière l'écran, le masque et tes lunettes..."


Bloody . Bones

- nouveau singles "The Killing Dance"

Bientôt dans les bacs.

Il replia négligemment le journal avant de le balancer sur la table basse en face de lui. D'un geste circulaire, il caressa sa lèvre inférieur, pensif. Et d'un pied, il crocheta la petite table en verre et la ramena à lui. Regardant à ses bottes un instant, le jeune homme soupira.

- Shikamaru. Où t'as foutu les lettres de fans.

Sa voix était monocorde, fatiguée. Comme si cette phrase, ce prénom, avaient été répétés tellement de fois qu'ils ne méritaient dès lors ni ton, ni ponctuation. Ledit Shikamaru arqua un sourcil, mais ne broncha pas et sortie de la pièce avant de revernir les bras chargés. Deux cartons de lettres furent déposés devant le jeune homme qui les avait réclamé.

- Tu lis ton courrier, toi, maintenant ? s'amusa doucement Shikamaru, un tantinet soupçonneux.

Son interlocuteur le dévisageât un instant avant d'émettre un signe d'appréhension monosyllabique, sa marque de fabrique. L'autre marmonna un vague "Alors tu doit vraiment te faire chier..." avant de se vautrer dans le canapé le plus proche, tandis que son interlocuteur plongeait une de ses mains dans les entrailles de papiers. Aucunes lettres ne l'intéressait réellement. Il les ouvrait, les parcouraient d'un vague coup d'oeil, et les jetaient à même le sol.

- Laisse tomber, Sasuke, c'est qu'un ramassis de mièvrerie, ce carton. Tu perd ton temps.

L'interpelé fit taire son ami d'un regard entendu "si tu ouvre encore ta grande bouche, je m'occuperais de la refermer". Il aventura ses doigts encore un peu dans le carton, puis déchira une nouvelle enveloppe piochée dans le deuxième carton. Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois, plus fort: Shikamaru avait raison. Il se leva et renversa les lettres dans la corbeille en osier de la petite cuisine à l'encadrement de la pièce, puis prit la direction du couloir pour replacer les cartons à leur place d'origine. Une enveloppe verte pistache attira soudain son attention alors qu'il allait poser le pied dessus. Sasuke se baissa pour effleurer le grainage de celle ci. L'ouvrant avec application, une feuille souple aux teintes chocolat fit son apparition, sur laquelle était inscrite des strophes à la police rose - que le jeune homme sa hâta de découvrir.

- Les notes s'entrechoque, amour. Et tu me nargue..., lut le jeune homme.

C'était une chanson.

- Tu compose? questionna Shikamaru, interdit.

- Je vois derrière l'écran, je vois derrière le masque, fredonna Sasuke un petit sourire à la commissure des lèvres, ignorant la question de son ami. Ton sourire hautain se dessine encore...

"Et je scrute, amour.

Le moindre de tes détails,

La moindre de tes moues.

Et je détecte les sensations."

Son regard, illuminé par une étincelle de curiosité, s'aventura au bas de la page, mais aucun nom de ne figurait à l'endroit prédestiné. Circonspect il la retourna, toujours rien. Le jeune homme revint dans le salon de sa suite et s'effondra dans l'un des sofa, mordillant pensivement le bout de sa lèvre inférieure. Recto, comme verso, ne contenait la nomination de l'auteur. Il continua sa lecture, dérangé. Ses lippes bougèrent au rythme que les paroles défilaient sous ses yeux. Murmurant, son souffle perdait peu à peu les intonations ennuyées d'auparavant.

"Je sais que tu ne vois pas, amour,

Derrière l'écran

Derrière le masque et tes lunettes.

Mais amour, quand tu frissonne,

Quand tes mots, tes sons.

Je sais que tu capte mes paroles."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il posa la lettre sur la table basse et fouilla ses poches. Il ressorti l'enveloppe verte de son jean et la parcourra des yeux. Deux initiales roses trônaient sur un disque chocolat au bas de l'ouverture. S.H .Une maigre consolation. Qui était-elle? Et d'où venait cette fille? Le jeune homme s'empara vivement la chanson.

"Quand tu frissonnes,

Quand tes mots, tes sons,

Sortent de tes lèvres.

Je lis les émotions."

"Les traits se crispent sur ton visage,

Alors que tu entames le refrain.

Tu ne comprends pas.

Qui je suis, d'où je viens.

Mais amour, je vois.

Je vois derrière l'écran,

Je vois derrière le masque.

Ta frustration."

- Quelle est ennuyeuse ! s'entendit-il dire.

Les mots, quand bien même prononcés à mis-voix, restèrent en suspens dans la pièce.

- Qui, elle? osa Shikamaru.

- La fille, grogna le lecteur. La fille de la lettre que je lis.

Son ami s'approcha à pas de loups.

- Qui te dis que c'est une fille?

Sasuke le scruta froidement. Il n'aimait pas être contredit. En plus, cette lettre de fan ne l'avait attaqué directement à l'égo. Sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas prit à coeur si cela l'avait indifféré. Mais indifférent, il ne l'était plus.

- Les couleurs, les mots, les tournures... C'est une fille, point, répondit Sasuke tout en entamant sa relecture.

Shikamaru fit une grimace narquoise en songeant à l'idée que l'auteur aurait très bien pu être un homme. Il se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de son coéquipier et commença à décrypter les paroles. Le deuxième lecteur se rendit évidement bien vite compte de l'absence de signature. Alors il se pencha pour attraper l'enveloppe. Sauf que Sasuke voulu lui aussi y jeter un oeil. Il la retins donc fermement - et un bruit de déchirure résonna dans tout l'appartement.

Et alors que chacun préparait consciencieusement sa réaction, un morceau de papier, blanc, tomba sur la moquette beige du petit salon. Un court moment de silence plana par la suite. Le taciturne s'empara du mot. Son ami le lut par dessus son épaule.

- "La décadence trouve son compromis au sein des saisons. Alors ciel et terre sont couvert d'un tapis incarnadin."

- Cette fille est folle, conclut Sasuke.

- Quel mois sommes nous ? questionna alors Shikamaru.

- En Mars. Le 28.

Sasuke se dirigea vers les bais vitrées. Il se tut l'espace d'une demi-seconde et déclara:

- On est au printemps, alors.

l'autre s'abstint de balancer un remarque sardonique et se contenta de rester silencieux avant de s'affaler, à nouveau, dans un des sofa en cuire crème. Il posa ses pieds sur la petite table en verre, histoire de réfléchir plus sérieusement au message codé. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il écrasait quelque chose avec ses Nikes... Le journal. Le jeune homme se redressa pour s'emparer ce dernier. Il aperçut, sur la première page, le nom de leurs groupe, à lui, à son ami, Naruto et à son propre frère, Kiba. Mais par dessus tout celui de Sasuke. Il soupira, levant les yeux vers son ami, le leader du groupe, son boss. Rabattant ses yeux sur la page, il s'écria;

- Le concert de Hanami !

Et le jeune homme, face à la vitre, tourna lentement les talons.

- Exactement..., approuva Sasuke. Cette fille, poursuivit-il, me traite de décadence, il s'approcha du comptoir de la cuisine, sous nos yeux.

Saisissant la coupole de pomme juchée là-haut il prit soin de porter à sa bouche le seul fruit dont la teinte cramoisie faisait raccord à ses iris.

- On y va?


End file.
